Synergetic Sins: The Mind
by J.Whitnee
Summary: So, lemme get this straight. I met my long lost twin, I was morphed with my very own Pokemon, and now I have badass powers, all while I'm getting hunted down by retarded mad scientists? Wow...I sure didn't see THAT one coming...
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes: 14.11.09_

_Alright!! Heya!! Be amazed as you see the soon to be best Pokemorph fic out there!!_

_Now, there's something different about this fic. This is a Collaboration fic. 4-way to be exact._

_What's a Collaboration fic? Its when a main story is told from different points of view. The plot develops in different ways for the charactor, but the main story still stays the same, with different charactors interacting and the stories slightly overlapping._

_This fic has four sides to it. There are a collection of four fics, one representing each main charactor._

**"Synergetic Sins : The Mind"**_ is written by, yours truly, __J. Whit nee  
_**"Synergetic Sins : The Body"**_ is written by Silver Leafx.  
_**"Synergetic Sins : The Heart"**_ is written by CyberWolf101.  
_**"Synergetic Sins : The Soul"**_ is written by DevoTheMadCashCow._

_see how our tales unfold, overlap, and relate to one another._

_To see the full story, you got to read them all._

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

The Mind. It is something we all cannot live without. It is one's sanctuary, where thoughts and memories are kept, locked up and forever undiscovered. It keeps our knowledge, it is who we speak to when our mouths aren't moving, and it is the one thing that controls us, keeping us sane.

Our minds sometimes, have their own backfires on us. Sometimes they play tricks on us, do not function properly, and you can diagnose this as mental diseases. With a diseased mind, only one can look forward to insanity, to the tricking diseases like Schizophrenia, and to a life filled with self proclaimed disaster, when it is all in our heads.

Sometimes our minds speak back to us as our conscience, in our own voices, agreeing with us, or disagreeing greatly. But in either way, our mind is the one thing that noone else can see, noone else can hear, and noone else can understand. It cannot be taken, it cannot be replaced, and it cannot be removed. Only destroyed.

The mind is the key to the body's movement. The heart's emotions may change the mind's judgment, the soul may shake and cause the mind to weaken, but only the mind can take control of what the body may do. Forever an foe and ally of the heart, controller of the body, and the thrived from the soul, the mind lives on.

Love the mind, cherish the mind, and never take one's mind for granted. It might be the one thing you are longing for, and once you lose it, you never get it back.

I am Slevena, and I am "The Mind".

* * *

_A/N: Alright!! so, kinda just warming you up to the whole "Heart, Mind, Body, Soul" thing. Obviously, I'm "The Mind". Read the other Prologues and get a good look at them._

_And you know what? We accept oc!! but we're kinda picky. __We are looking for Humans, Pokemorphs, and Scientists/the bad guys. __We are only picking very few Pokemorphs, so, if it isn't really good.... :(_

_And guess what? The form was removed because some utterly stupid and annoying douchebag reported Silver Leafx and her side of the collaboration has been deleted._

_Violation? Interactive Entry._

_So, you can find the OC form at Silver Leafx's Forum, "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" and submit your OCs there._

_Don't forget to check out the other fics of the "Synergetic Sins" series._


	2. Identical

_Author's Notes: 11/19/09_

_Wow, I got alot more reviews that I expected. We got somewhere around 60 reviews total (all four of the fic's reviews), i think! And, suddenly its in this C2 and i never even knew too. :3_

_So, thanks for all the OCs!! I hope you read the requirements, because we do not make exceptions. Oh, and for OCs, just saying that I'm looking for alot more humans, preferably boys in their late teens. _

_So, this is the first chapter. Hope ya like it :3 and i don't have nothing much to say that thanks for all those reviews, and to also not forget to check out the other fics of the series. Read and review -.^_

_Remember:_

_**"Synergetic Sins: The Heart" **is by CyberWolf101_

_**"Synergetic Sins: The Body" **is by Silver Leafx_

_**"Synergetic Sins: The Soul" **is by DevoTheMadCashCow_

_:3 so, check all of them out and see all four sides of the story_

_Again, thank you all for the OCs and reviews :3 Put us on alert, because we are strollin'!!_

_Please do Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Identical**

"Take good care, Vena!! Promise me you'll be back home before dinner, alright?"

"Yes'mm! I promise!" I responded lightly to the shaking, old voice of my beloved Grammy (my grandmother) as I headed out the door, which was green in color and labled "Pokemon Daycare". Heading to my bike parked nearby, I saw Granpy (my grandfather) handing back a Bunary to it's young master, and frowned. That Bunary was fun to take care of. Sighing, I mouted my bike, kicking off down the road before heading to the Lilycove Library, where finally, I could wander through mountains of books and be undisturbed.

I heard a loud bark, and turned to see my two partners eagerly waiting for me at the library door. I shook my head and laughed. Granpy must've sent them to protect me again.

"Le'me guess. Teleport?" I kneeled down and patted my Kirlia's head as she smiled before I turned to my Houndoom, his torn arrowhead tail swaying with excitement. I stood up and sighed.

"Midori, Haku, you know you aren't allowed in the library, right?"

"_Kir!!"_

"_Doom!!"_

I laughed at their responses. Pulling out two Pokeballs from my pale, mid-thigh overalls, I returned the Pokemon, tucking the Pokeballs back into my overalls pocket. Parking my bike, I headed inside the library, a bell chiming my entrance.

I strided through rows and rows of neatly stacked books. There was so much to read!! Upon picking out a few that caught my eye, I headed for the tables in the back, passing by a showcase stocked up with statues that would've cost more than my house alone.

The reflecting image off the glass was a girl with dark brown hair, layered and reaching her shoulder blades. She wore a black, fit t-shirt, rainbow stars designed on it, under pale mid-thigh length overall, the straps up to her shoulders torn and worn down. She wore white, thin see-through socks that reached her knees, and soleless sneakers that were rainbow colored. To finish her off, she had a chain around her neck with a pink heart dangling from it, rainbow star earings, large rainbow bracletts, and a rainbow ribbon tied around her neck, a bow neatly tied off to the side and the remainders of it hanging down past her chest. I smiled, touching up on the slightly clumped mascara, and complimented my look happily. Then, I proceeded to the table, and began flipping through the book's contents.

"Rylee, what are you doing here you need to go back to the tower and make sure that kid doesn't take over!! What if he's an alien!!"

The wracking of a woman's voice made me both raise an eyebrow, laugh, and turn around to look at her. She was standing right behind me, her face stern as her blond hair lashed around her and her ankle length purple…gown? Dress?

"Excuse me?" I muttered to her. She hurried and grabbed my wrist.

"Come come, we'll take the teleporter, and-" she examined me, "What have you done with your…clothes?"

"Umm…I don't think you have the right person-"

"Nonsense!" She hurried and cut me off, dragging me out of the library and heading towards as large building, "I know your face like the back of my hand, just like I know how aliens will take over if you don't get back to the tower."

"Umm…" my lips twisted in unasurance, "I'm taking it as you don't know the back of your hand very well?"

We entered the building where large groups of people were chattering loudly. The woman scanned some card in some…thing (I'm not really up to date with technology…) and it rang out "Welcome, Glacia, Elite Four Member."

"Elite Four Member!?" I muttered in surprise. She turned around and winked.

"Awesome, isn't it?"

"Well, depends on what the Elite Four is," I twisted my lips, "Is it some KKK organization?"

"No!!" She frowned, "We are the toughest trainers of the world!! How can you not know us!"

"Judging on how I don't watch, nor like, Pokemon battles…" I shrugged, but didn't complete my sentence, seeing that my jaw was dropping at a passing Blaziken, sunglasses masking it's eyes. I raised an eyebrow and tapped Glacia, but she didn't seem to notice. We entered some sort of elevator, and Glacia swiped her card before pressing the button labled, "Ever Grande City".

Ok, so, teleporting wasn't my thing. I felt so sick after reaching our destination, it was not even funny. No. Stop. Stop laughing. STOP LAUGHING!!

The next thing I knew, I was handed a handfull of Pokeballs, and was pushed into a large room with crowds cheering in large stands. Across the room stood a small boy, gulping and holding out a Pokeball.

"My brother, as we speak, is beating the Sinnoh Champion!!" He declared his entrance, "Thus, in his name, I shall defeat you, Hoenn Champion!!"

"Huh?" was the only response I gave him. The crowd booed, and the boy gulped air down his throat. He threw out his Pokeball, and a giant Gyarados roared out from the red light.

Now I gulped.

"Umm…I think you have the wrong person," I frowned. But nevertheless, I knew that my smarts could win me a battle, even though I had no interests in them. I looked at the Pokeballs. I needed to know what I had, first of all, and then know what they could do.

"Uhh.. Can I check what Pokemon I got first?" I asked. The boy nodded and the crowd watch in confusion as I sent the balls out, Pokemon appearing before my eyes.

"Anyone have a Pokedex?" I muttered, the crowd whispered, but soon some Pidgey flew down and dropped one in my hand. Neat. So, I want something and I magically get it. Awesome.

I pointed the Pokedex at the Pokemon. A Claydol, an Altaria, a Breloom, a Lanturn, and a Bannette. They all looked at me in a stern way, something wrong flashing in their eyes. I pointed the Pokedex to Claydol, and clicked the menu for the list of moves.

"Claydol…" I spoke to myself reading the list of moves, "Selfdestruct….Earthqu-"

"_Clayyy…!!" _The Claydol glowed and I blinked in confusion. The Pokemon around it started crying in surprise, but as they fleed (along with me) Claydol literally blew up. Yeah. Blew up. The blast was so strong, I was sent flying backwards. When the crowd's screaming had died, and the dust had cleared, I found that every Pokemon was on the floor, eyes spinning, was knocked out.

There was a moment of human silence.

"…and…the….winner goes to the…uh…Challenger…" I heard the MC speak, still in shock and confusion. I blinked, and looked at the confused Gyarados and little boy, who suddenly jumped up with joy.

"YAY!! I won!! I won!!" he cried, and Gyarados let out a breath of relief, obviously afraid that he was going to hell if he battled me. I waved my hand wildly.

"But, hello…this wasn't an official battle here…"

Nope. Not one person cared to hear me out. Then, the next thing I knew, I was being pushed out of a giant tower (after being sent down the elevator, of course. Didn't fall 10 stories…) and left to die. The comotion picked up as people stared at me, and a group outside watching the battle on a big screen were protesting, claiming that the battle wasn't official and that I didn't even send out a Pokemon yet. They shouted for a rematch. I say, no way.

Slightly embarrassed (and also not wanting anyone seeing my face) I shaded my face with my arms and walked through the crowd, pushing away and wanting to just get back home. When I finally felt like I made it out, my eyes met with some girl, a Blaziken by her side, running towards me. Ok, so, if that wasn't creepy enough, I should also add that she looked exactly, in every way, shape, and form, like me. Take away black tank-top, baggy cargo pants, gold braceletts, silver studs in her ears, and sun streaked hair, and yeah, you got me.

I broke out in a run on instinct. Ok, if you were me, you would too. And now it clicked. I looked like her, they mistaked me for her, they took me thinking I was her, and apparently as her, I made her lose her championship. Yup. What fun, and now she's going to kill me.

"Can't…let her know…I lost the battle…" I panted to myself as motivation to keep my legs pumping. I hated running, and I'd rather ride my bike than run, but the adrenaline kept me going, pain piercing my chest and making it difficult to breathe.

"Lose what battle? What's going on!!" I heard my voice shout from behind me. Oh, crap, she sounds just like me too, "HEY!! ANSWER ME!!"

I didn't care to answer her. I made it though the crowd and started down a twisting sideroad, continuing to motivate myself.

"Must….keep running…."

"STOP!!" She yelled, her anger rising, "AS CHAMPION, I'M TELLING YOU TO STOP!!"

"You…are no longer… Champion.." I huffed and whined, now forcing myself not to stop. I winced and continued to move forward.

"Wait…what? Wait, who are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at her new tone; a calmer and more confused one. I turned around to look at her, ready to apoligize to her and beg for my life, for I couldn't move on any longer.

"I'm-"

"There they are! The twins!!" my "sorry" was cut off by a loud, masculine voice, and I turned around to see a group of nerdy freaks and bullet proof vested SWAT men.

"TWINS!?" I called in confusion, freakingly in unison with the girl. I stopped as one of the scientist pointed at us.

"Quick!! Get them!!" he called. I gulped, and asked Arceus why, in his name, was he making me run again. The SWAT men darted in, their faces hidden by glass masked helmets, and the girl darted in, fists up, with her Blaziken in tow, while I automatically searched for my escape route. There, the woods! And I took off, the men in pursuit.

I stumbled through brushes and dodged towering trees, panting and my lungs aching. I looked back; they were right on my tail. I saw a flexible lone branch, and pulled on it, letting it bend to it's limit before releasing it and sending it flying, knocking over one of the men. The other two jumped over his collapsed body and continued on. I panted, my feet slowing me down, and I looked back, watching one of the men raise some sort of riffle at me. My heart raced, and the fight-or-flight reponse kicked through my blood as I sped up. I coughed, and my lungs screamed at me, cursing through my chest. I couldn't go on. My feet dragged, I layed my hand on the side of a tree, and I toppled over. My nose smelled the moss covered soil, and I turned myself over, just to see one SWAT man hunch over my body, his face still masked by that helmet. He pointed his riffle at me, and all I could think of was death.

He pulled the trigger, and I failed to scream as a burning pain surged through my neck. Thoughts ran past me, like pictures in a slide show. Slevena…My name was slipping away from me. _Grammy, Granpy, Midori and Haku…_I spoke silently to myself, _Looks like I can't keep my promise, guys. I won't be returning home in time for dinner. No, I won't be returning home at all._

The pain, it continued through my blood, and I couldn't breathe. My eyelids grew heavy, and I tried to fight myself from closing them, fearing I wouldn't wake up. They flickered, my eyes rolled up, and then I surrendered, allowing myself to be engulfed by darkness.

* * *

***So, alot going on there. If you check out "Synergetic Sins: The Body" you will see who this mystery twin is :3**

**thanks you all for the reviews and OCs!! keep them coming and don't forget to check the other fics out too!!**


	3. Of Helmets and Headaches

_Author's Notes: 25.11.09_

_Yay!! Finally, after what seemed like forever, we got this updated. Sorry for the slow update. Collaborations are a pain in the butt, but they are a pain in the ASS once you have to do an entire chapter of collaboration that has to be in sync with 3 others. Personally, I think because of being in different time zones and not being on all at the same time, we didn't do much planning, sort of did a "adaptation" to all of this, and gradually changed to make everyone's fit. Personally, again, I think we could've done better, but we feel like this is ok, and too many changes could lead to destruction and complexity._

_I personally liked sharing ideas with my co-authors. It's debating and expressing, but it can only work out when everyone is open-minded. I believe me and my team work well together, and we all do our part in improving the plot and giving each other ideas. CyberWolf101, Silver Leafx, and DevoTheMadCashCow have all helped a lot, and I really think if only one of us didn't share ideas, nothing would be the same. Collaborations are what make the plot so interesting and rich, because of all the different ideas. Personally, I wish all my fics were collabs._

_Ok, that was a bunch of random ranting. A note to all of you about OCs. The Team and I have picked out quick a few that really stood out. There are a LOT of OCs to go through, and when we are looking for a certain trait in an OC, its like shoping for the single Snickers bar in a giant candy store. You get so caught up in the other candies that you forget what candy you had in mind. _

_Now, I don't want to throw out any spoilers, so, I'm not telling you who we picked, but a lot of bad guys are coming out :D _

_Not really much action in this chappie, but a good intro of us, and some more collaboration taking place :)_

_Besides that, I just want to thank you all for all the OCs, reviews (oh so many, over 100 total for all four fics), and the dozen alerts and favs :) _

_Enough of my jabber!!! Please do read, review, and ...._

_Enjoy!! :D_

* * *

**Of Helmets and Headaches**

"_Wake up…please…wake up…"_

The soft, warm feminine sound soothed me. I tried to open my eyes, but it was as if I forgot how to open them. I had to tell my leg to twitch for them to open up. When my vision finally became clear, however, the next thing I told myself to do was breathe, and so I did, inhaling liquified oxygen. It was the nastiest thing ever, like Croagunk slime down my throat. I tried to move my head, but it was held in place by some hat…some helmet keeping my head looking straight forward. I couldn't think right. The commands were being sent to the wrong parts of my body.

When the images from my eyes finally made it to my brain, I saw a large room, giant test tubes across from me. In one directly over was some boy, unconscious, an indigo gem planted in his forhead, and long fangs excaping his open lips. Many wires were being hooked into every part of his body from some contraption above the test tube. His messy hair floated in the liquid he was suspended in. Next to him was a test tube, another boy suspended in some sort of icy, crystallized liquid, unconscious in it, his arms forming an X as he hugged his shoulders, and nine fox tails floated behind his body. I gulped, and from the corner of my eye saw a group of scientists examining the test tube to the left of me. In there, I saw myself, or, the lost copy of myself, wrapped in large chains, a Breloom tail swishing around her. She was glaring at the scientists as they jotted notes down, and one of them shook his head in disappointment.

"….chains…looks li-…this batch…." I was frustrated I couldn't make out the words. I growled, trying to listen harder, and then as if I was tuning in to a radio, I heard their voices clearer, "….others will probably die too. I want them disposed, and make sure to leave no trace. Also, report that synthesizing multiple dominate genes of unrelated Pokemon make it difficult for human bodies to house."

And like that, my heart pumped, and I desperately tried to turn my head. It was frustrating. I never was this frustrated in my life, to not be able to hear your own thoughts, to not be able to tell your body how to move, to not be able to say something, to be trapped, both mentally and physically. I couldn't think. Wits weren't helping me. All I knew is I wanted out. All I knew is that I was mad, that hatred of these pathetic scientists trapping me, using me like some experiment, acting like I could easily be disposed like some piece of garbage.

I wasn't garbage. I had a name. But what was it? I couldn't recall anything from before I met the girl that looked like me. Who was I? I couldn't remember. It was because of this stupid HELMET!! THIS MIND BELONGED TO ME!!

And like that, the glass before me shattered, the filthy liquid pouring out onto the floor. The metal plates of the helmet fell apart, and I felt myself drop to my knees, my head finally clear. I could think. Slevena…I remembered my name. My head felt light, relieved, and I turned to the sound of the scientist barking though small earpieces.

A Blaziken stood there, lashing at them with blinding attacks. It was the girl. It had to be. Girl with Breloom lail not in broken test tube + lashing Blaziken with a giant Breloom tail = same person, to my conclusions.

I tried to stand up, but failed. I no longer had toes, nor soles of my feet. They were Gardevoir feet with metal rings around them that resembled those of Houndooms. I looked to my hands. Gardevoir hands, Houndoom rings around them also. A tail swished behind me. Also, that of a Houndoom's. The triangle at the end had a bit torn off. I gulped. Haku…

They put me in the same body…as my Houndoom? And a Gardevoir? A light switched on. Midori. They forced her to evolve.

Madness rushed through me. I looked at a scientist, wanting to smash him into the wall. I couldn't walk. And then, thinking about picking myself up, I floated, my "toes" inches off the ground. I glared at the man, and he looked back at me, horrified. With one mental wish, he was sent to the wall, then he bounced and went to the ceiling. Then I let him fall to the ground with a splat. I sneered to myself, looking around.

I wanted to destroy everything. I was a feeling I never experienced before. I never felt like lashing out on someone. Never. I was the peacemaker, the calm saint, but not today.

"Experiments numbered 837 and 838 have now escaped!" A scientist cried. I smirked and looked over to the other test tubes once more, where the boy with nine tails was moving around, and with just a lash of my arm I held up an open palm at him, the glass of his test tube cracking. The scientist corrected himself.

"Cracks appearing in 893's chamber! 840 seems to be on the brink of escape as well! Send assistance!"

Assistance? Noone could touch me. They should've been trying to keep my mind away from me. Although, I now knew why they did. I was in control of anything that had mass. About to continue helping the others, I stopped when I realized what the boy with the tails was doing. He blinked, and with his tails, he shot them for the crack, spilling himself free. He came to the ground, his back molding something.

The boy that had the nine tails now was a creamy color, Charizard wings unfolding and fires igniting to the ending of his dancing fox tails. He roared, his mouth bringing an unpleasing smile of pleasure.

I heard another crack, followed by the shattering of glass and goo pouring onto the ground. I turned. It was the other boy with the bejeweled forhead. He sluggishly got out, black in color, with his fangs double the length and looking like a black Slowking with a long reptile tail. He had a crown on his head, the indigo jewel now placed on it, and around his neck were ruffed fabric resembling a Slowking's, the colors switching between black and indigo. He looked over, his iris' indigo, and the white of his eye now bloody red.

Then the four of us stared at each other. I was just wondering if we could just all bust out of here and destroy anyone in sight. I saw Slowking boy's tail swing at some scientist woman, and I hurried and turned at the flashing of red lights, never knowing what happended to that woman in the end.

I heard and alarm go off. So they weren't finished? No matter. I was about to float off and lash at some more sonnafabishes, but my head started to scream, a migrain coming in faster than I could react to it. I clamped on my head, my heart started to pump harder, and I closed my eyes, as the same small, feminine voice spoke out to me.

"_Slevena…you need to calm down…you are using too many psychic waves than your mind can handle. Stop… calm down, and you will turn to normal…"_

"Who…" I winced and finished the sentence in my head, _"Are you…?"_

"_Calm down, Slevena, it's me. Midori."_

"_Mi…dori….?"_

"_Yes…now please, Slevena, calm down and stop emiting psychic waves. "_

"_I'm not doing anything…tho-" _the pain in my head was too much. Midori's voice continued on.

"_Your are subconsciously letting out psychic waves. You aren't controlling yourself. You are letting anger overpower you. You are usually never angry, that is why you don't know how to cool down. Plus, I blame Haku's wildness, and his fire."_

"_What…are you talking about?"_

"_Just, cool down, Slevena. Breathe in, and breathe out."_

I obeyed. I felt the rage go away, and slowly my body decended to the ground, my feet coming back. The white gown floated, sticking to my skin and fading away. My mind went wild. I was cold, and all I wanted was to not be stripped naked, which was going to happen once this white gown made of my pale skin disappeared.

With a quick rush through my head, I called some lab coats left by scientists, and they floated to me, helping themselves on me as I wrapped the rest around my now naked body. My brain hurt so bad now. With one hand clamping the coat closed, I reached my other hand and rubbed my temples. The room was spinning, and I saw a blur of the others turning back to their human forms as well. They were like me. Part Pokemon. The picture was blurred, and the girl worded a short "Fuck!" before running off to somewhere while the nine tailed boy rushed to find something, but I couldn't make it out. I felt numb, stiff, and I couldn't help but fall to my knees.

No. I couldn't let this happen. I tuned myself in with my surroundings. Nearby I saw the Slowking boy sitting Indian style, relaxed, calm, collected, but worst of all, naked. I gulped, looked away, and shouted for some reason, "Your naked! Get some clothes on and cover yourself for Pete's sakes!"

Then I blinked. I didn't say that, not intentionally. It was like my mouth moved by itself.

When I tried to stand, I felt myself weak, my head still pumping madly. I held my head in my hand again, and out of the corner of my eye, saw the girl coming back, dressed in a lab coat, a Breloom tail ripping from her pants and hanging behind her. She muttered something, but a feint growling in my head disturbed me. Then I heard Midori's voice sigh.

"_Finally conscious…" _she had said, and a deep growling came up.

"_What the hell…" _muttered a deep, tired voice that sounded like a teenage boy, _"What in the world is this?"_

"_We're morphed with Slevena," _Midori sighed, _"Welcome. Now go back to sleep..its hard enough for Slevena to have 2 minds compacted in her head."_

"_What? What the hell are you talking about?" _he muttered, _"Slevena?"_

"Yeahh…?" I whispered to myself, my head pumping.

"_Wait, what? This is Haku. Where am I?"_

"_Just, ugh, what ever," _Midori growled, _"I'm going to sleep. Slevena can't handle both of us at the same time."_

My head suddenly felt a lot lighter. It was like the headache just went away. I heard Haku growl a bit, and I decided to tune into my surroundings and try to seem like myself. The girl was talking about wanting Pokeblocks and talking to someone in her head. The Slowking boy was dressed in a lab coat now, along with the nine tailed boy. The girl was somewhat arguing with herself. It was actually very entertaining.

I smirked, "Maybe we should call the asl- I mean, safe house."

"_Who are these people?" _Haku clouded my hearing as I heard the others mouth their responses. I simply ignored him. Haku was always so cranky. Maybe I got some hotheadness from him in some way…

A strong "SHUT UP!!" brought me back to reality, which I say wasn't very good at the moment. My long lost copy spoke up, her voice a bit out of tune as she said casually, "After we bust this joint, you all wanna get some ice cream?"

I let out a feint moan. Having a long lost twin was enough, but suddenly appearing in a test tube and being able to control objects with my mind…? Plus me having a tail, two Pokemon in my head, and having three others with me that were as bezerk as I was. All that, and someone is expecting me to eat some ice cream?

I better not get brain freeze…

* * *

**Change in PoV**

* * *

"S-S-Sable Sir?"

I opened an eye and looked over the top of my desk to see a small grunt standing there, his hands tangled together uneasily. I sighed, dropped my legs from the desk top and propped by chair up to sit properly, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't say anything. The look in my eye should've given him the hint that I was ready to hear his news. It better be worth waking up for.

"W-w-well… Agent Tizla required for all agents to meet up with her as soon as possible," the grunt frowned, taking a quick step forward to hand me a radio. I quickly pushed my rolling chair back and growled.

"What did I say about the four foot rule!!" I snorted, and the grunt threw the radio at me, leaping back against the door as I flared up. He was shaking. Hmph. Should be. I wouldn't tolerate humans to stand so close by.

"Why does Agent Tizla want us?" I hissed. The grunt gulped and looked at his hands.

"The….uhh….experiments 836-840 have excaped…sir-"

"WHAT!!" I roared. I opened the top drawer of my desk and pulled out a small file, looking down the list until I reached the four consecutive numbers. I growled, looking at the data. I dismissed the unfortunate event and held the ancient communication device against my ear, leaning back on the chair. I pushed the button quickly, clearing my thoat.

"Hello? This is Agent Sable Landing here, do you copy?" I grunted impatiently, waiting for the other end to respond. The small yawn that came from it made me roll my eyes.

"Nyx, I need you to help track down a couple of escaped experiments," I quickly spoke. The girl on the other end yawned once more, adding coldly,

"I don't help humans."

"Wh- never mind. I told you, we are using humans for our pure benefit here," I rolled my eyes, "Just- please, use your photographic memory for good use."

"Whatever. Fine, I'll help, but I'm not expecting to help any humans…those dirty scums…they all deserve to die…"

"Okay, we're looking for a few experiments. I'll get you some files on them after we meet with Agent Tizla in a few."

"Sure."

The conversation quickly ended with a static buzz, and I threw the radio off to the side, not caring for it whatsoever. I got up from my chair and headed for the door, glaring at the grunt to make sure he stayed in clear distance away from me. Nothing ran in through my mind much, besides the repeating voice in my head, saying "Contract. Remember the contract. Obey."

I shrugged. Most likely there was to be flesh to slash at. It was all I remembered doing. For as long as I could remember, I've been lashing at blood, bounded by scientists and a contract of obedience. I never remembered a time where I was pure human. Was I ever?

I smirked. Opening my hands wide and pouncing to the ground, I felt my body reform itself, my hands turning into large black paws before hitting the ground. I felt a tail form quickly, my bones cracking into place as I began sprinting on all fours. I felt blue fur grow from my skin, my black hair now growing longer as my bangs adapted to a bluish tone. The grunts and human scientists dodged as I soared quickly through the hallways, my Luxio fangs craving flesh and my electrified claws craving blood.

"It's show time."

* * *

***Ok, that last part was something that my Team and I call an "Oak Paragraph" (which, I bet you don't really understand). It is a small segment that involves a different character, in which to describe what is going on at the time while the main is…doing whatever, in this case, breaking out and mass murdering nerds in white coats. For our official 2nd**** chapter, all four of us have an "Oak Parapraph" ("O.P." for short) involving certain OCs. Do not that even the O.P.s are collaborating, so, if you want to know who the others are, well, ya gotta go and read the other ones.**

**This O.P. that I did was on "Sable Landing" (c) ****Serpent's Ballet**

**And yes, he is a morph :)**

**Well, don't forget to check out the other fics :D As a reminder… :**

"**Synergetic Sins: The Body" is written by ****Silver Leafx**

"**Synergetic Sins: The Heart" is written by ****CyberWolf101**

"**Synergetic Sins: The Soul" is written by ****DevoTheMadCashCow**

**So, check them out. They are listed in my favs if you need help finding them :)**

**Hope you liked it ^_^**

**I would also like to note that Devo will be updating hers a bit later than ours, maybe by a few days, because of technical problems.**

**So, wait for hers too!!**


	4. Kwam Isara Kong Sati

_Author's Note: 11.12.09_

_Wow. Talk about a slow update…_

_Like to say sorry, first of all. All of us, (well, besides our CyberWolf101) are still in school and if you are a student like us, you would know that with December comes Mid-Term exams. We are students first, and authors second, so we have put our studies and future before our fics. If that wasn't enough, I think we've all seen how much of a pain collaborations can be, and it takes many, many drafts to get a good chapter. I think I went through 4-5 drafts on this chapter alone, changing again and again as I had to meet more circumstances. I've read this chapter and the other three POVs for it so many times, I think I got it down in my head. Really, when I had to proof read this, AGAIN, I was so sick of it. But, I think the four of us has sadly achieved something from this: Team Work._

_Eh…and we all have our hilarious arguments. Poor CyberWolf101 always getting picked on by Silver Leafx and I…_

_And DevoTheMadCashCow is just a sweet peacekeeper who knows when to laugh at the right time ;)_

_Ok. Really, this chapter is long, but not much major events happen. Surprisingly. Really, I liked this chapter, but you can only like it so much when you read it twenty times from four different POVs. Luckily, you only have to read one of each :)_

_The diversity of our writing style will hopefully not bore you :) No, seriously, all of us have such a different way of writing, it's…ASTOUNDING!!_

_Well, again, sorry for the slow update. I hope that all our hard work pays off. Because, I don't know if you've noticed or not, it takes a lot of work to get four people to write the same event but from a different POV when all we do is inform with emails. Yes, sometimes chat occurs, but since we all have time differnces (and CyberWolf101 living on the other side of the planet) it's rare we get on at the same time._

_We couldn't find a good English title that would corespond to all four of our chapters, so guess what? We put them in another language XD_

"_**kwam isara kong sati**__**" **__means __**"**__**Freedom of the Mind**__**" **__in Thai. Thai is a language from Thailand, and guess what? I speak it! So yeah, it is accurate. Says me, the asian. It is said as spelled, although intonations cannot be applied to writing. _

_And how does that relate to my fic? Well, figured you would've guessed by now that I am represenator of "The Mind". _

_Well, Enough of my ranting. enjoy this chappy, and don't forget to read the others!!_

* * *

**Kwam Isara Kong Sati**

Recapping…Recapping…

It was like a program in my head, trying to get everything that had just happened in the last twenty-four hours straight. I still laid there on the floor, my head in my hands, curling up from all the sudden pains inside my head. Although I didn't look around, it was like my horns could sense the event taking place in the room. Wait…horns? Since when did I get horns? Nevermind that. It's been a long day, and it hasn't even started.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was at least spinning around forty laps a minute. Screw that. I closed my eyes again and grasped my temples, deciding to use my horns for some sensing instead. It was awkward, like acknowledging something without really seeing it, almost a guttish feeling. I muttered a small groan, the blaring sirens not helping my state of mind. I could sense that we were in a dead locked room, possibly having giant doors blocking our ways out. Bodies littered the floor, some dead, some not. The other three mutated humans continued to look around, possibly examining themselves more than others.

"So, ye guys got names, or do I call ye Tail-girl, Oh-Horny-one and fanged boy?" Nine-tailed boy spoke up, obviously wanting to relieve some tension building up in the room. If I had the mood, I would've rolled my eyes and growled at the name he had given me, but there was no time for that. I sensed Slowking boy stir around a bit, before sighing.

"Really, you should of just stopped after asking, 'So you guys got names'. The rest of your sentence did nothing to help my opinion of your intelligence," he muttered quietly, "At least my names for you all made sense. GardeDoom, BlazeLoom and CharTales. They may be obvious, but at least they're accurate."

Ugh, boys. Always have to be so dominant. Who cares what the hell we were called?! Obviously, names weren't helping us at getting out of this place. I felt my temper rise as all this noise added onto the blaring sirens and the flashes of lights making me dizzy.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you! Sirens blaring, bodies littering the floor, and you're arguing over names? Mew save us. Of all the fucking children I get stuck with," my long lost twin blurted out madly, "My name's Rylee, write it down, memorize it, fucking EAT it! Now do something useful!"

She continued muttering something under her breath as she made her way to the steel doors blocking our exits. They were merely giant walls of steel. No handles, no door knobs…only a small complex pinpad. Tsk. Great.

"I'm Slevena... Could someone maybe... help me up, please?" I muttered, surprised at my own voice. It seemed to have changed a bit, to a softer and sweeter tone, but this was not to worry about now. Now wasn't the time to do a testing speech. I saw out of the corner of my eye the Nine-tailed boy stumbling or doing something of the sort. Couldn't really tell. I looked over and saw slowking boy stir a bit more, bending down and extending a hand to me. Nine-tailed boy was burning in embarassment.

"Smooth move Romeo," he gave Nine-tailed boy a smug, "Here give me your hand."

He pulled me up with ease, helping me get to my feet. I continued to clamp my lab coat around me, my free hand traveling to my forhead once more. Slowking boy turned to Nine-tailed boy and smirked, muttering, "Irvin's the name, think you can remember that?"

Nine-tailed boy put an obviously fake smile on and turned to my long lost twin, Rylee, walking up to her and muttering, "So we have Kai, Rylee, Irvin and Slevena. Introductions over, how do we get out?"

So Nine-tailed boy is now "Kai"? Interesting. Rylee began muttering something I didn't care to hear. I sighed, lowering my hand and looking up at Irvin who stood towering before me.

"Thanks…" I muttered and gave a small smile. I looked up at his face as he smiled lightly, his tan skin contrasting with his Persian blue eyes. He took his hand and rustled through his shaggy brown hair before stating, "No problem."

I nodded, taking my sight off him and flickering them to my hand. It was normal now, no Gardevoir hands. I felt my tail graze my leg, and I thought of Haku. Gulping down hard air, I took my hand and began tapping the top of my head in search for the horns. I felt them. The feeling of dry bone in the dust. It curved backwards, and I flinched, removing my hand away. I looked back at Irvin again, his Persian blue eyes looking back in wonder.

"Ir…Irvin?" I muttered quietly, my voice shaking.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows in question. I took my eyes off him and looked to the side, not caring to focus my gaze.

"What…what horns are on my head?" I brought my voice down to a whisper. I could feel Irvin stir uneasily, and I looked up to see him twist his lips.

"According to my observations, they seem to be horns of a Houndoom, although they are smaller in size and seem to be colored a deep red instead of the typical grey," he replied intelligently. I held my breath, my eyes closing. Haku's growl disturbed my thoughts.

"_What the fuck is this stupid noise? Tarous giving birth out here?" _he complained, reminding me of the blaring sirens. Thinking of it made me hear it clearly once more, as if someone opened a glass door and let in the sound. I grumbled and put my head in my hands again, not caring about the lab coat any longer. I wished I were destracted from the sounds again. Haku began growling once more, and then Midori's voice muttered a soft sigh.

"_Slevena…dear you are opening your mind to everything. You are making yourself so vulnerable," _she mutterd, then growled, _"Haku!! Why did you have to distract her from concentrating on Irvin!! She was better off with her mind set to one thing!!"_

"_Oh, now you blame me?" _Haku growled, _"Can't a guy complain around here? I mean, there is a lot worth complaining for-"_

"_Shut up!" _I spoke inside my head, _"Just…shut up!!"_

"_Slevena…"_

My head was beating and it felt like my brain was swelling ten times it's size. I couldn't concentrate on anything, letting my knees grow weak. Soon I was sitting on the ground once more, curling myself un in a fetal position. I clenched my teeth, my head in my hands, and let my body hang there, dropping to my knees that stayed close together, side by side.

The yelling, the arguing, the Pokemon in my head, along with the blaring sirens and the sound of Irvin asking if I was alright or not.

"Head…ache…" I muttered and hid my face in my palms, gritting my teeth tightly. My head was about to explode, the excruciating pain surging through my skull and spine. I closed my eyes tight, warm tears escaping and running down my face. I couldn't take it. It all had to stop. I was on the brink of exploding.

"**ALL Agents and Security Personnel to AREA FIFTY-ONE. We have a CODE FIVE. I repeat, CODE FIVE. This is not a drill. Proceed with the utmost care."**

The speakers blared the woman's voice so loud, it periced through my ears and drove itself into my brain. Why was I so vulnerable to loud sounds? I let out a shout of frustration, telling the world I wanted it all to just stop. I really expected someone to take a bomb and blow up the speakers. I heard a series of footsteps over this and sensed Rylee darting my way, kneeling down beside me, yelling something at someone. I winced, the loud voice so close to me it was worst than the lady in the speakers.

I looked up from my hands that weren't doing any good in protecting me. I felt my temper at it's peak, my eyes looking around for the source of the sound. The room was glowing an erie light green to me, but green or not the result was that I couldn't find where the origin of sound was. I took a quick glace around the room without even turning my head, noticing that it seemed like I was looking though heat lens; Rylee, Kai, Irvin, and a few bodies looking like orange, red, and yellow blobbed figures.

No matter. If I didn't know where the sound origin was, then everything was to go down with it.

I raised my hand and unleashed a cry of fury, my eyes picking up rapid ripples in the air that collided with the walls and ceiling. A large explosion sound went off, shaking the entire room. Walls cracked, dust rose, and the boys fell to the ground, grunting in pain. Then there it was. Sweet silence. The beauty of having nothing heard. Immediately, my head began clearing, the pain dying down quickly with each breath I took.

Ugh. Too bad it lasted only seconds.

A loud "FUCK!!" broke the silence along with the hysterical laughter of Irvin that made me want to take a pair of four inch heels and dig them into his eyes. The dust cleared and I saw Rylee look over at the unhurt steel door, her teeth clenched with madness. I wasn't aiming for the door, but it would've been nice if they had torn down along with the speakers.

"You fucking gotta be kidding me!!" Rylee went on a rampage, screaming at the door before getting up and marching to it. The flames around her wrists seemed to be fueled by her anger, for they were bursting and roaring by now. Rylee gave a few strong punches at the door angrily, grunting in fury. She paused for a split second, then spun around and gave a thrashing kick that broke through the metal with a loud screech.

"Fuck…" Irvin muttered, staring at Rylee, who smirked lightly.

"Hell yeah! Fuck psychic powers! Pure strength beats all!" She hollered in triumph. I sighed at her cheering. At least my head wasn't hurting like hell. She glanced at us, adding a quick, "Jealous much?"

Irvin opened his mouth to defy her.

"Not to rush any of you or anything, but in case you didn't notice the door's open and according to common sense, if we don't get out soon we're going to be in-"

"Deep shit," Rylee finished Irvin's mumbling. I sighed, looking at the ground and just thinking of nothing for the moment. My brain had been wracking so much…

We all stood up (surprisingly I got to my feet easily) and grouped in the halls, an eerie, stomach churning smell of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant filling our lungs. Quickly striding down the hall, we met a fork: Left or Right.

"_Listen, Slevena," _Haku muttered. I growled immediately. Like him being there wasn't enough, _"I sense someone coming from the left."_

I nodded, and opened my mouth to say it to the others, but I guess they already found out. The four of us didn't even say a word, just all went to the right at a graduating speed. We raced down the hall, and room after room I saw the repeated things. There were more.

More of us.

One that caught my eye was a girl that had Espeon ears poking through her floating hair, a small metal band around her forehead that I guess had the same effect on her as it did with me and the helmet. Also I saw a large, abnormally muscular man with chains around him, a girl with Dodrio tails and talons, a man in his forties with large Arcanine ears and a Luxio tail, and even a tiny, innocent boy with Zubat wings for arms.

So disgusting. How could people do this?

I picked up some buzzing sounds and felt my ears twitch. Although ear twitching was unusual, tell me, what HASN'T been? We ran ahead, and we all stopped. The buzzing became clear. It was the sound of shouts and footsteps. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kai trip and fall. Smooth.

"Can you hear that? People in front of us," Kai spoke up, his voice seeming to be a bit undisturbed. I nodded and gulped, panic and fear filling me. What if they had that helmet?

What if they put that helmet back on me, blocking my thoughts and my sense of body control?

"What will we do?" I managed to whisper under my breath. We all took quick glances at each other.

"Bring 'em," Rylee blurted and smirked lightly with a tone of confidence, "These bitches won't know what hit 'em!"

I heard a grunt behind me, indicating it was Irvin. He had been behind us this whole trip, and I didn't care to look back at him. Before anyone could say anything else, Kai opened a door (that I didn't even know was there!) labled "77" and shoved us all in. The door shut behind us, engulfing us in pure darkness.

"Just stay quiet," Kai's voice could be heard as a series of footsteps and shouts passed us by like a train. For several seconds, we all held our breath and listened, daring not to breathe until the last of sounds dimmed and washed away. Some movement occurred, and we all listened to each other's breathing before a growl broke the silence, igniting flames lighting the room. I turned to Rylee, a maddening expression on her face as the fire around her wrists blazed.

"Wow…" I muttered, pleased. But, that wasn't the thing that really pleased me. It was the fact that we were in a closet. Nah, I can't say it was a closet. More like a mini mall, with racks and racks of clothing from all ages, mirrors lining the wall, and even weapons that were stacked nearly on the shelves.

_Oh, Arceus…_I was chanting to myself, Haku groaning somewhere in the back of my head. There was everything: denim jeans, low rides, tank-tops, Polos, wide neck cotton shirts, fine blouses, tuxes, mini skirts, distressed jeans AND distrest shirts, half jackets, SWIMWEAR, turtlenecks…oh Arceus I could live here.

I giggled, unable to keep the excitement to myself. I quickly found the closest "shopping pal" in the room: Rylee, of course. I had no care what-so-ever what those boys were going to do. And the best thing of all was that Rylee looked just like me, so it was like dressing myself up…twice!!

I grabbed Rylee and dragged her down deeper in the closet, pulling out various outfits along the way. I compared them to her, shaking my head and throwing them off to the side.

"Which one?" I questioned with a smile, holding up a wide neck shirt and a white blouse. She raised an eyebrow, as if she didn't know how to react to me.

"Er... I don't know," Rylee finally muttered.

"Why don't you try something on?" I laughed, taking the white blouse that I thought would match her more, and held it up to her torso. Hmm…white blouses DID look nice on me- I mean- her.

"This would be cute!" I concluded, nodding with satisfaction. Rylee put on an expression of shock and twisted her lips.

"There is no way in hell that I'm gonna wear that. I don't need any new clothes. Mine are fine," Rylee muttered. I immediately raised an eyebrow, looking her over. Tattered tank-top, burnt clothes, and parts of her body that I only thought I'd see with myself in the shower. It seemed like only the sunglasses on her head were in a decent condition.

"If by fine you mean utterly torn up and destroyed, then yes, they are 'fine'," I growled, and quickly turned to the nearest rack of clothes. It was like heaven sent lights shining down on it. Everything on that rack was clearly my style. At the speed of lightning I grabbed a bunch of outfits, throwing them over my shoulder when I felt they didn't fit me. Then I grabbed a hot pink bra and quickly slipped off my lab coat, putting it on at high speed followed with some…other stuff. I saw the cutest top ever, and nearly screamed. It was hand-woven sweater cloth, with large horizontal hot pink and black strips going across. The sleeves were elbow length, and had a neck wide enough to expose shoulders, with a floppy black collar that was folded down neatly along and around the entire neck. I slipped it on, giggling as I checked myself in the mirror. It looked great on me, with my hot pink bra straps showing, exposed shoulders, and the top coming down right past my hips.

I took a lighter (wow, you can find ANYTHING in here), burnt a small hole in my desired bottoms (do you know how glad I am that Houndoom tails are thin?), and I pulled on the black bubble shorts that went down and scrunched tightly on my mid-thighs, making sure my tail comfortably snaked out. I finished the outfit off with hot pink and black, ankle high converse and a hot pink clip keeping my bangs out of my eyes.

Yet something was missing…ah. Earings and a necklace. I frowned when I saw that all the accessories didn't fit me, I mean come on, pearl necklaces? Who wears those anymore? I sighed in depression, but ditched the state of mind and smiled once again, turning around to Rylee, who was examining herself in the mirror.

"Like it?" I giggled and twirled around in a circle. She was partially taken back by this.

"Er…yeah. Real…." she paused and looked me over half heartily, "…cute."

"Really? Thanks!!" I smiled, despite her low and partially negative tone. What could be better? It was pretty much me telling myself that I was cute. A dream come true!! Maybe I should take Rylee shopping sometime after we "bust this joint". But then again…clothes as good as these were pretty exspensive, plus hard to find…

Only way to solve this: Steal everything I can.

I left Rylee looking for her own clothes and roamed throughout the closet, picking out various clothing and piling them on the floor that I mentally marked "Steal This!". I shot through the isles, grunting my findings until I came across something interesting. It was white cloth tape that was marked "Fireproof". I picked it up, and the item behind it made me grin.

"Ooh…I could use one of these…" I giggled to myself, looking at the taser.

I took it, pocketing it in my bubble shorts and making my way to see Rylee. It was good to see her in new clothes now, although I was slightly disappointed that they consisted of a tank top and cargo pants, with various garments here and there. I mean, really? There's enough clothes to open a mall and she wears pretty much exactly what she wore before?

"Rylee... Do you want this?" I muttered, the excitement drained out of me, "It... It said 'fireproof' so I figured you might like it."

"Yeah. Thanks. This looks good. It'll probably help with the wrists," she muttered, taking the tape cloth from my hands and peeling it. She wrapped it around her forearms and palms, her fire crackling around it but failing to do any damage.

"Is that a…sword!?" I muttered, eyes widening as they flickered to the rapier hanging from her belt. Then I noticed her cargo pants were slashed to allow that Breloom tail to say hello.

"Yup," Rylee muttered casually, "We better get out of here soon."

I nodded, and we began heading down to the closet / heaven's mini mall entrance. There, we met up with Kai and Irvin, both looking a little unusual. Kai was dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt, to my observations it should be the tang-zhuang style, and a sleek midnight black cloak that labled him "CREPPY-101". He also wore black sporting shoes, and his nine fox tails swayed out of a large hole in his pants (again, thank you, Arcueas, that Houndoom tails aren't so big!!). Around his neck was a pendant; a heart with burning flames inside. It was realistic, but a guy wearing heart necklace? Give it to me! I should wear it!!

Irvin's clothes differed from Kai's a bit. No. A LOT. He looked less like a ninja and more like a modern young man, with jeans and an indigo hoodie that covered what seemed to be a hole in his pants? He didn't have a tail now, but maybe for future purposes? He had a black scarf tied around his forhead, black running shoes, and an indigo backpack on also.

Kai gave a small glare at Irvin, but turned and let out a gasp as he looked us girls over.

"We look pretty amazing, don't we?" Rylee smirked lightly, some evil glint in her eyes, "_Especially_ Slevena."

I was flattered at the statement, and could feel myself blush slightly. I saw Kai's face grow a slight red as he flustered and stared frantically at the pendent on his chest. Rylee snickered, and I swear I had to think about the matters at hand to stop blushing. I mean, we were in a lab of DOOM!! Why were we shopping? Irvin's voice broke up the situation quick.

"The chances of us escaping unharmed are growing slimmer and slimmer for every wo-"

"So, in other words we need to go?" Kai sneered, interrupting Irvin big time. Irvin stumbled and rolled his eyes, and Rylee leaned in closer to me, muttering in my ear, "Wow... Boys are such retards."

I couldn't help but giggle at her statement. The boys gave us evil glares which were really worth laughing for whether they heard us or not. Rylee and I turned to look innocently at them.

"What?" Rylee smiled sweetly, obviously making it look fake. I smiled at her and held in my laugh. Kai rolled his eyes and went to the door, holding his ears up against it. He finally muttered, "I think we should be okay..."

He looked at us and we all blinked back at him, before he went ahead and turned the knob, opening the door. Gladly, nothing was waiting behind it, and we all marched out into the hall, with Rylee's loud voice disrupting the whole point of sneeking.

"Which way now?"

"The same way we were going," I replied to her almost immediately. My eyes flickered to a small, glowing sign labled "EXIT".

"Because..." She drifted off madly, but her eyes met with that same sign, "Oh. There's an exit sign."

"Good work, detective," I mocked her by patting her shoulder and giving her a smile.

"Oh, shut up," Rylee glared and growled back. Irvin managed to mumble something, but I was too busy witnessing Kai stride forward to the door, his tails wrapping around his arms and waist, leaving only three to dangle behind him. Really, what was the point of this?

Oh. Just found out.

Kai reached out for the handle and upon grabbing it, he melted the entire thing into a gooey, silver slime. Oh, what fun. We just melted the handle of our door to freedom. Rylee was slightly pissed, and she stormed over to where he stood.

"Damn you, Charburger!!" She roared. Charburger? Maybe she was more pissed than I thought. Or hungry. "Move!!"

Rylee shoved, ehem, "Charburger" over to the side and thrusted her leg against the metal door for yet another pounding kick. I gulped, but seeing as the door was flying off it's hinges, it was all good. Sunlight poured in along with fresh breezes that blew in our faces.

"_This is it…" _Haku managed to sigh. Yes, this was it.

Alas…freedom. And it didn't smell like rubbing alcohol.

* * *

**_(Change in POV)_**

"_Hurry!! Release her now, she will aid in our search for the escaped morphs!"_

"_But, sir, she isn't completed ye-"_

"_NOW!!"_

She opened her eyes to the shouting of a man and a woman. Yet, nothing came from it. She still felt herself floating in darkness, seeing nothing, unknowing how she breathed and how she was doing. But, her surroundings were familiar and she knew one thing:

She was in a test tube.

She felt herself being pulled by multiple hands, familiar voices muttering her status. It was happening all over again…the morphing process. She wasn't all that afraid, this being her second time going through it. Although, a small feeling of worry lingered inside.

"Cassandra Diane: Experiment eight-zero-four-dash-zero-nine-three?" a woman muttered as she was laid on a soft, flat surface.

"Correct," she muttered. She slowly pulled her hand to her black, shoulder length hair, the slime slowly dripping off from it. Soft, velvet Espeon ears were still on the top of her head, not to her surprise. She then slipped to her forehead where, as she expected, her small red orb was. The fact that she couldn't sense aura was slightly bothering her, but she guessed it was from her new DNA. Cassandra didn't find any physical abnormal features as she compared herself from before the enhancment, or, as she could feel.

"Your upgrade will come to great use in hunting down the excaped Pokemophs," the woman muttered to her. Cassandra rubbed her eyes, attempting to see once more.

"Data already confirmed," she muttered, frowning at once. Hurrying and sitting up, Cassandra rubbed her eyes with both hands now, blinking repeatingly. Still, she only saw blackness. She began to panic.

"I require you to repeat the data of my status," she muttered, her heart racing. A small rustle came and the woman cleared her voice.

"Experiment eight-zero-four-dash-zero-nine-three…Sythesized with Espeon."

"Obviously I already know that…" Cassandra muttered, rolling her eyes, "What else?"

"Uhmm…Furthur enhanced with Glameow vision DNA for night vision purposses," the woman finished. Cassandra continued rubbing her eyes, but nothing came to use. She gulped.

"Enhancement failure…" she whispered to herself in shock, acknowledging the abnormal puffs on her forked tail now. She ran her hands on the tail, realizing it was curled like a screw. Attempting to get to her feet now, she didn't realize someone was right in front of her, and fell to the floor. Nothing could be seen. Only darkness. Tears filled her once colored eyes, that now were only pale and milky.

…_I…I am blind…_

* * *

***Well, the small little section at the bottom was an OP. **_**(**__Oak Paragraph…you have to read "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" by Silver Leafx to know what it means. But let's just say it is a small section for a different character/OC. Kinda like CICs I have for my fic "Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights"__**)**_. **Was an OP on the OC, "Cassandra Diane" that belongs to "winter kitten". In here, she was originally a Espeon morph, and worked with the scientists. (She WAS raised by these scientists when she was really young). For enhancement of her night vision, she was morphed with some Glameow, and instead of giving her better night vision it made her blind.**

**Cassandra Diane (c) winterkitten**

**Thank you, winterkitten, for the OC. I liked her a lot :) and I hope the blinding incident happening like this was ok for you. :)**

**For other OPs, check the other fics. **

**See ya next chapter. Can't promise on updating anything soon, because this is requiring a lot of work and well, a few of us (not saying names) are just…perfectionists. **


End file.
